The major purpose of the research is to collect and examine various kinds of test data and other information on a group of 133 experimental and control children who were subjects in a previous preschool program comparison (Miller & Dyer, 1975). The subjects in this study are primarily black, lower-SES children who were originally selected from the population of Head Start children in 1968. Information is being sought regarding: (1) continuing differences on cognitive, academic, and non-cognitive measures among groups of children who had experienced 4 different types of preschool intervention programs; (2) current relationships among school achievement, cognitive ability (abstract and psychometric), creative ability, personal style, and family life; (3) the predictive power of early intervention effects to later measures of functioning; and (4) developmental trends in the various measures over time in this population. The following measures will be collected during the 2 years of the study: Stanford-Binet Intelligence Test, Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children--Revised; Raven's Progressive Matrices, Torrance Tests of Creative Thinking (two subtests), Intellectual Achievement Responsibility Questionnaire, Family Environment Scale, STEPS Locator Test, Coopersmith's Self-Esteem Inventory, Bizzell's Persistence Puzzle, Proctor's Observation Schedule for Testing Situations, and the Stanford Achievement Test or its equivalent.